


Dream and Optimus Prime

by schlattschops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dont like? Don't read, Jubliee Line, Mr.Worldwide, Other, Songs, i dont even know, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Um, There's no way to put it shortI made this in discord with my Lian
Relationships: Dream/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	Dream and Optimus Prime

Optimus prime shoved Dream against the wall slowly tracing his lips with his cold metal finger on his lip

he then moved to whisperer in that big scrumptious looking ear"Let me get two Big Macs and two apple pies A little bit of Sprite and a side of fries Let me get a McDouble, let me get a McChicken Hot sauce, make sure that shit kickin' I want a McRib, before I McPiss Let me get a hash brown if it isn't lunch yet If it is, I'ma be McSad and upset Let me get some nuggets too I want a bundt cake and a parfait Two of them, I really had a hard day Let me get a McCafe latte And a couple hundred large shamrock shakes Powerade, Hi-C Ranch snack wrap on the side, please? Let me get a burger with a slice of cheese But no onions or pickles, so hold that please I want a McFlurry, two of those; one M&M, one Oreo's I want everything on the dollar menu and a burger with jalapenos Let me get a snack wrap for my backpack Better not tax that, add duck sauce, no Aflac Taking everything to go, so pack that in a black bag Hi-Rez eatin' all the flapjacks Did you get all that?"

Dream gulped, “Would you like sum hotdogs with that :lipbittingemoji:” Dream smirked and Prime laughed and Nodded. Prime pulled down Dream pants to find a Hotdog dick Prime laughed and stroked it making Ketchup water come out

dream drank the ketchup and said "Got me trippin' like Wow, wow 확 달라진 your vibe Got me trippin' like Wow, wow, wow 가고 싶어 your mind Got me trippin' like Wow, wow 다가갈 수 있게 알고 싶어 너의 맘 bang, bang Got me trippin' like" Optimus prime was like confused but went with it anyways and said "wow i love supermarkets superman to!!!" dream was disappointed and slapped Optimus prime and ran out.

Dream roll his eyes and looked at him hand that was red “I’ll literally kill a child for you bb ” Jubliee line starts playing in the back round as Dream and prime were naked. Wilbur walked in with his guitar in hand “Wasting your time You're wasting mine I hate to see you leaving A fate worse than dying Your city gave me asthma So that's why I'm fucking leaving And your water gave me cancer And the pavement hurt my feelings” Wilbur said as Technoblade came into the room saying bruh repeatedly. The window collapsed and there... was Pitbull.

“M-mr.Worldwide!” Dream spat out. Pitbull looked at him and...”It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix You know that S 75 Street Brazil? Well this year it's gon be called Calle Ocho Hahahaha Que ola cata, Que ola omega And this how we gon do it, Dale”

Dream came from all the music, and prime looked at him, as Quackity came into the room and kiss pitbull. “Your friends are weird.” Prime says get out of the house naked. George walks in and stares at Dream. “eh” and walks out.

Everyone left and Dream was there alone until a dono on his computer screen popped up. ‘What the fly ass dick in a sock coming ass getting a bad education dreamnotfound “are you good at multitasking” Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure as fucking shit did a just hear.’

Dream only response was...

**"Trump"**


End file.
